whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Road of Humanity
Via Humanitatis, commonly called the Road of Humanity, is one of the major Roads that Cainites may choose to follow in Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire. Followers of Via Humanitatis use the human condition to fight their Beast, remembering that they were ordinary mortals before being bestowed with Caine's curse. They place an emphasis on human virtues, such as freedom, the human heart and soul, and on reason and intelligence as a separator of man from beast. These vampires are known as Prodigals. Modern Nights By the modern nights, the Via Humanitatis has evolved into Humanity, and is considered the "natural" system of morality for all Kindred. Even among clans where they are common, alternative Path of Enlightenment can only be adopted after a systematic rejection of Humanity, though that rejection may begin before the Embrace. Bearing A vampire who walks the Road of Humanity bears an aura of Normalcy, which keeps them from seeming so strange and frightening to mortals. The aura modifier affects attempts at winning sympathy and appearing normal. Hierarchy of Sins Paths There are four Paths of Via Humanitatis. * Via Anima ("Path of Breath") - The Inspired try to find meaning and purpose among mortal men, sharing their burdens and daily lives. By doing so, they hope to cease being monsters in their own mind, and so stall off the Beast. Many who walk this path do so purely by instinct, never giving the matter much thought. * Via Communitas ("Path of Community"), also called Tariq el-Umma - The Civilised are more focused on the community as a whole, rather than individuals. They seldom strive to exalt themselves, and when they do it is usually as a means to benefit the community at large. It is more common in places with large populations, especially in Muslim lands. The Path of Community is common among Cainites who are pious Christians, yet follow the Road of Humanity instead of the Road of Heaven. * Via Vireo ("Path of Vigor") - The Rovers believe that the true human nature is to innovate and move forward. Most try to always remain in motion, both spiritually, mentally and physically. Some focus on a particular field (or fields) while others try to challenge the status quo in all. For that reason many Rovers are known as rebels and trouble-makers, and therefore disliked by the more reactionary princes. * Via Luminis ("Path of Illumination") - The Illuminated are despised by many Cainites. They believe that the "Creator" who appeared before Caine may be a "false god" as he cursed the Third Mortal for doing something that could not have been a sin, as there was no instruction not to kill at the time. Outsiders believe there to be some connection between this path and the heretical Cathars and the Cainite Heresy. All this makes the "Blasphemers", as they are known to others, one of the least trusted and most slandered of all Paths. References * * Category:Paths